nvscfandomcom-20200216-history
Azerbaijan in the North Vision Song Contest 11
Azerbaijan took part in the eleventh edition of the North Vision Song Contest which was hosted in the host city of Lviv, Ukraine. The country was represented by Rilaya with the song "Saf". The entry was selected via the fourth edition of the national final Milli Secim Turu, hosted by AzTV (Azerbaijan TV). Background Further information: Azerbaijan in the North Vision Song Contest Azerbaijan debuted in the third edition of the North Vision Song Contest under the Azerbaijani national broadcaster AzTV. AzTV decided to participate in the contest due to the popularity of music competitions within the country. Despite a poor result in their debut at the contest, AzTV decided to continue Azerbaijan's participation in the North Vision Song Contest due to high viewing figures and popularity amongst the public. Viewing figures continued to rise following Azerbaijan's success at the fourth edition of the North Vision Song Contest. AzTV first decided to host a national final in order to select their entrant for the North Vision Song Contest in the sixth edition, under the name Milli Secim Turu. The national final continued for the next two editions of the contest. After failing to qualify from the pre-qualification round in the eighth edition, AzTV decided to take a one-edition break from the competition. Although rumours suggested that AzTV withdrew from the contest due to the introduction of the pre-qualification round, AzTV cited financial difficulties as the main reason behind the break. Azerbaijan returned to the contest from the tenth edition onwards. Before North Vision AzTV confirmed Azerbaijan's participation in the eleventh edition of the North Vision Song Contest on the 16th September. It was revealed that Azerbaijan would revert back to their national final Milli Secim Turu in order to selected their next representative, revealing that sponsors had been found to help fund the national final. However, it was soon revealed that the national final would be hosted at a different and slightly smaller venue in the city of Baku. 'Milli Secim Turu 4' Over the course of 10 days, AzTV revealed the names of the artists and songs selected to take part in the national final. A foreign act was once again selected to partake in the event, this time being selected from a country with a NBU member station. The band Gommalar was shortly after announced as the selected foreign act, coming from and based in Cyprus. The national final took place on the 10th October where an international jury was asked to vote for their favourite acts. Leading with a 47-point lead, Rilaya won the competition where she earned the right to represent her country at the contest with her song "Saf". 'Results' At North Vision A few weeks later, the NBU revealed that Azerbaijan had been drawn to compete in the second semi-final in 6th position. Despite originally being unsure about the running order placement, Rilaya later revealed that she was pleased with her place in the running order. Rilaya qualified from the semi-final where she performed confidently to the public and jury. Later that night, it was announced that Azerbaijan had been drawn to compete in 24th position in the Grand Final, much to the delight of Rilaya and AzTV. On the night, Rilaya received a positive response from the audition at the arena during her performance, with a high number of Azerbaijani North Vision fans appearing in the stadium to support their act. Once the votes were in, it was announced that Rilaya had received a total of 141 points in the Grand Final, ending in 10th position. 'Points awarded at the contest' Pre-qualification round votes Semi-final 2 votes Final votes 'Spokesperson' Emin, the runner-up of the fourth edition of Milli Secim Turu, was selected to present the final votes of the combined public and jury votes. After North Vision A few weeks after the competition took place, it was revealed that both Rilaya and "Saf" had received a total of 4 nominations at the North Vision Awards. Although being one of the most highly-nominated acts, both Rilaya and "Saf" failed to win any of the 4 awards. See also *Azerbaijan at the North Vision Song Contest *North Vision Song Contest 11 Category:NVSC 11 countries